


It's Not Over

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [10]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And guess what tag makes its return???, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, For the Double Gold Dash, Hurt/Comfort, Kenny being there for Kota after a MOTYC with Okada, Kisses, M/M, Showers, Why does Kota insist on destroying his neck in every high profile match he's in???, Wrestle Kingdom 14 SPOILERS!!!, You Have Been Warned, because of course, lots of reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Post Wrestle Kingdom 14 Night One.“It’s not over. The dream isn’t over. I know you can beat him. I know you’re capable of everything you showed tonight and more.” Kenny kissed his other cheek, making sure Kota looked him firmly in the eye at his next statement. “You are going to be IWGP Heavyweight Champion.”
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	It's Not Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LCHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCHime/gifts).



> Could be read as a sequel to One Chance: Kota, or could be read as its own thing. Also, this is a gift to Lisa because I'm pretty sure we both had the same reaction to the Kota/Okada match and wanted to throw things and probably punch Okada in his stupid, perfect teeth.

It’s Not Over 

A/N: I… Think once I read the special interviews New Japan put up on their site, I knew my Kota/Kazu prediction wasn’t going to happen. I’m beyond ecstatic for Naito, because he really does deserve to hold the double gold after all that’s happened, but my heart… My heart just stopped when Okada put Kota away, and I feel so emotionally drained. And what do I do when I feel emotionally done? I write fanfiction. I will happily do the LIJ roll call tomorrow because LIJ are my boys and I love them, but until then, I will mope a bit. But congrats to Naito and Hiromu!!! So, here’s this.

_ One! _ Was this it?  _ Two! _ It  **had** to be.  _ Three! _ The bell rang, and Kenny looked on in tears from backstage. That was the end of the first night of Wrestle Kingdom. That was the end of the main event. Holy  **_crap._ ** Kenny was speechless as the event went off the air, getting to his feet and heading out to meet Kota. The entire night had been absolutely stunning, but after the main event… His heart couldn’t. Kenny was furiously wiping his tears away, as a couple of young lions with their arms around Kota arrived backstage. Kenny quickly took him off their hands, Kota groaning as Kenny took most of his weight.

“You did so good,” he whispered to him brokenly, and Kota looked at him blankly, devastation clear in his eyes. “You had him.”

“I lost,” Kota responded simply, voice hoarse and quiet, grimacing and squeezing his eyes shut as the two of them turned a corner. “And everything  **_hurts_ ** .”

“How’s your neck?” Kenny asked shakily, sniffling. Kota looked to him sadly.

“Hurts,” he answered.

“Badly?” Kota nodded, but then immediately regretted his decision, gasping in pain. “Concussion?” Kota thought on it for a moment and looked like he was going to shake his head, but thought better of it.

“No,” he answered. When they finally got to the medical staff Kenny let them examine him, taking one of Kota’s hands. After much waiting, Kota was given the all clear, though the doctors looked extremely skeptical, insisting on Kota resting as much as possible before the next night if he was going to compete. Kenny helped Kota back to the locker room, stripping him out of his gear and into the shower. Kenny stripped down as well and joined him, gently, carefully scrubbing his skin with a soapy washcloth. Kota practically fell into Kenny’s arms after he started washing his hair, almost dead weight, and Kenny stumbled into the wall in shock, the breath knocked out of him. He looked down at Kota in alarm.

“I-Ibu-tan?” Kenny asked softly. Kota looked up at him, expression hopeless, exhausted, and heartbroken, and Kenny felt Kota shake against him, a sob caught in his throat.

“I  _ lost _ ,” he replied simply, voice breaking as the sob escaped him. Kenny softly kissed his neck, then his jaw, then his cheek, feeling as if the world were collapsing in on him as he took in Kota’s state, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. He let out a harsh breath, trying to keep himself together as he held Kota.

“You’re going to win that title,” he told him confidently. “It wasn’t tonight, and that’s okay. But you’re going to win it, and I’d hate to be the other guy when you do,” he managed to get out, albeit shakily, on the verge of tears. He was trying to stay strong, but both of them knew Kenny felt things very deeply, and he was barely holding it together. Kota didn’t respond. Kenny kissed his neck again and he hummed, carefully baring it further, so Kenny continued, peppering it with lighter kisses. Kota whimpered when Kenny captured his lips, showing some signs of life as he leaned into Kenny’s touch, pulling him closer. Kenny let him before coaxing him away from the wall and back under the warm spray, pulling back a bit to finish washing his hair, continuing to hold him upright.

When Kenny was finished, he pulled Kota fully into his arms, just holding him as water cascaded over them, listening to the sound of their shaky breathing and water hitting the shower floor. He fell to his knees with Kota when he couldn’t hold his feelings in any longer, and both of them stayed there for a few minutes, broken and hurting. Finally, Kenny wiped at his eyes, tipping Kota’s head up, meeting his gaze. He gestured back towards the locker room, and Kota nodded slowly again. They got unsteadily to their feet, drying off, and Kenny helped Kota get dressed before dressing himself. He grabbed Kota’s things, throwing his arms back around him, leaving the Tokyo Dome and heading for his rental. The two of them collapsed in bed together once they got back to Kenny’s hotel room, and Kenny snuggled into Kota’s side as he laid sprawled in the middle of the mattress. Kota looked to him tiredly, sniffling.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered after a while, and Kenny simply kissed his cheek, throwing an arm over him, head pillowed gently on his chest.

“Why? You basically just had match of the year. You showed everyone that Kota Ibushi is someone that you shouldn’t mess with. You main evented the Tokyo Dome and tore the house down. You took Okada to the absolute limit and scared the absolute shit out of everyone with how awesome you were. What’s there to be sorry for?” Kota looked to Kenny helplessly, absorbing his words. “Okada’s tough. No one is quite like him on such a big stage. Heck, I couldn’t beat him in the Tokyo Dome either. It took me four tries, remember?” Kota nodded slowly, frowning. “It’s not over. The dream isn’t over. I know you can beat him. I know you’re capable of everything you showed tonight and more.” Kenny kissed his other cheek, making sure Kota looked him firmly in the eye at his next statement. “ **_You are going to be IWGP Heavyweight Champion._ ** ” Kota nodded again, kissing Kenny on the cheek in return. “For now, the only other obstacle you have is Jay,” he told him with a small smile, “And if a part of you is like me, still seething over Okada, then Jay’s as good a person to take it out on as anyone.” For the first time that night, Kota smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek in reply.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Kenny laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together gently, his mind flashing back to the Phoenix Splash and V-trigger he’d seen Kota do in the final stretches of the match.  _ Me neither, _ he thought. There was no Kota Ibushi without Kenny Omega, and there was no Kenny Omega without Kota Ibushi.

They continued to lay there in each other’s arms for a while, emotionally exhausted and dreading the next day, but together. Kota took Kenny’s hand in his, pulling back and meeting his eyes. Kenny smiled at him, squeezing it, and Kota squeezed back, drifting off first. Kenny snuggled in even closer, head back against Kota’s chest, feeling a bit sorry for Jay tomorrow as his eyes slid shut, Kota’s strong heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

  
  


Closing A/N: That might have ended up just a  _ touch _ overdramatic. I’m in my feels and I’m not having the best time. I really hope Kota’s neck’s okay after all the times he got dropped on it tonight. BUT, let’s all get excited for night two because what a card! It’s going to be EPIC!


End file.
